


sometimes,

by skullnutz



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Disabled Victor Frankenstein, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia Syndrome, hi yes i wrote another flare up fic, this is also a lot more angsty than intented, tho the flare up is more implied, yes its bcuz i had another flare up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Victor has a flare up and Henry is anxious. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	sometimes,

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another flare up fic due to personal reasons, but with less focus on the flare up and more on Henry being anxious. Does it really count as a flare up fic then? I'm not entirely sure. Either way, enjoy!
> 
> Uhhh also this is un-betaed and written all in one sitting, so sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!

"Victor, אהובי, wake up," someone above him called. Victor opened his eyes and blinked. Then he blinked again. Right, he didn't have his glasses on. 

"Henry, is that you?" he said, his voice groggy. 

"Yes, it is. Here, let me just-" Henry replied, grabbing Victor's glasses from his night stand and gently placing them on his face, "Better?" 

"Very," Victor replied. He tried to sit up, remembering he had to take William to a friend from school's birthday party. He winced, pain spreading throughout his hips and legs. 

"אָהוּב, are you okay?" he asked, placing a loose strand of hair behind Victor's ear.

"I'm fine. Really dear, I'm fine. Just...tired," Victor said, trying to ignore the fact that his legs felt like they were on fire. 

"You don't look _or_ sound fine. Have you been pushing yourself a little too hard for the past few days?" Henry asked, sitting on the edge of his bed and taking Victor's hand in his. He worried about Victor, a lot more than he'd like to admit. He never took care of himself, even with Henry constantly texting him asking him if he's taken a break or drank some water. 

Sometimes he wished that Victor would listen to him. Well, he actually wished that a lot. It didn't matter if he listened to him about the minuscule things like what colors to make his kandi or what flavor of soda he should try. But it _did_ matter when he wasn't taking proper care of himself. Sometimes Henry got angry at himself, for trying so hard. Sometimes he got mad at Victor, for not trying hard enough. But only a little bit. 

He knows Victor is trying his hardest, usually even harder. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it. And sometimes it hurts. It hurts Henry to see Victor curled up in bed, on the verge of tears because he tried _too_ hard to do something. That's when he stops being mad at Victor and starts being mad at himself. He hates that he can't help, no matter how hard he tries. He hates that whatever he does to comfort Victor, always ends up hurting him. Sometimes he feels like a really shitty boyfriend. But only sometimes. 

"Henry, love, are you okay?" Victor asked, snapping Henry out of his thoughts. Instances like his happened almost daily and it was starting to worry Victor. Henry had always been so carefree and fun. He used to be _so_ happy. And now...now he was always lost in his head, anxieties curling in his stomach. Victor knew he couldn't help much, especially on days like this. All he wanted was to be there for Henry, his best friend, his home, his lover, his _everything_ , and yet, he always failed. He wanted to hold him tight and tell him that they'll both be okay. That Henry matters. That he swears he loves him and that Henry is the best boyfriend on the planet. That one day they will be safe and happy. And somehow, he can't. Probably because moving is close to impossible at the moment.

"Victor, I'm fine. I'm just...worried," Henry trailed off, almost scared to finish his sentence. 

"About?" he said. He wanted to know, wanted to help. 

"A lot," Henry laughed weakly. He gave Victor's hand a slight squeeze and continued, "Mostly you. But also about me. Sometimes I feel like a really shitty boyfriend. Am I a really shitty boyfriend?" 

"G-d no Henry, you are _not_ a shitty boyfriend. You're a fantastic boyfriend and a great friend. I promise," Victor said. Henry hummed and stood up. He placed a small kiss on Victor's forehead and turned, stopping short at the door. 

"I'll tell Ernest he can use my car and drive William over. I'll attempt to make some hot chocolate and grab you your meds. Then, we can watch some terrible Hallmark movies. Does that sound good?" he asked. 

"Mhm. Love you," Victor replied. 

"Love you too!" Henry called, already in the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation time!
> 
> אהובי - Hebrew for my love.
> 
> אָהוּב - Hebrew for beloved, darling.
> 
> This is based purely off my "Henry is jewish and calls Victor petnames in Hebrew" hc kshdbdbdbdb.
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is heavily encouraged!!


End file.
